Akita
Akita Dumny i pewny siebie Akita Inu o postawnej budowie w swojej ojczyźnie Japonii jest żywym pomnikiem kulturalnym. Pierwotnie hodowany jako pies myśliwski, dziś spełnia przede wszystkim funkcje psa rodzinnego. Charakter Akita to samotnik i indywidualista — odwiedziny przepełnionego psiego wybiegu czy głośne spotkania towarzyskie to dla psa tej japońskiej rasy zupełnie nie ten klimat. Akity Inu wprawdzie potrzebują bliskości ze swoją ludzką rodziną, ale zwykle dwoje właścicieli całkowicie im wystarcza. Wobec dzieci wchodzących w skład jego ich rodzin zwykle są dość cierpliwe i przyjazne, jednak dzikich harców z dziećmi przybyłymi w odwiedziny nie znoszą dobrze. Dostojny indywidualista By zapobiec przykrym sytuacjom, w obecności nieznajomych dzieci lepiej pozostawiać Akitę pod nadzorem. Ta japońska rasa ceni sobie przede wszystkim spokój i przewidywalność sytuacji, nie lubi kontaktów z obcymi ludźmi i zwierzętami. Potrzebuje bliskości właściciela, lecz podąża także swoimi drogami, jest niezależny i chętnie sam wynajduje dla siebie zajęcia. Podczas gdy w domu Akita epatuje spokojem, w plenerze ma skłonności do oddawania się pościgom i polowaniom. Właściciel Akity Inu zdecydowanie powinien posiadać doświadczenie i dużą wiedzę na temat jego wychowania, by utrzymać tę charakterną rasę na wodzy. Podległość to nie jego rzecz Nawet najbardziej doświadczony właściciel nie da rady skłonić Akity do wykonywanie bezcelowych poleceń. Nie weźmie udziału w dziecinnych zabawach, nie będzie uprawiał wymagających sportów, pomimo iż właściwie jest bardzo sprawny i wytrzymały, chyba że znajdzie sens stojący za treningami. W tej kwestii, podobnie jak w kwestii wychowania Akity, sukces kryje się za odpowiednią motywacją pupila ze strony właściciela. Wierny kompan dla doświadczonego opiekuna Jeśli poświęci się Akicie wystarczającą ilość uwagi, cierpliwości, miłości i będzie się konsekwentnym w wychowaniu, będzie on gotowy podążać wiernie za swoim człowiekiem. Przesadzoną szorstkość w nieuzasadnionych sytuacjach Akita Inu zapamiętuje tak samo dobrze, jak krzywdy mu wyrządzane. Opiekun, który od szczenięcia pokazuje pupilowi pożądane zachowania, wyznacza granice i akceptuje jego sporadyczną upartość, znajdzie w Akicie niewiarygodnie wiernego kompana, który będzie dbał nieustannie o bezpieczeństwo jego i całej rodziny. Hachikō — ucieleśnienie wierności Akita Inu o imieniu Hachikō stał się za sprawą swojej niewiarygodnej wierności legendą. Pies ten, o którym nawet w 2009 raku nakręcono głośny film o tytule „Hachikō” z Richardem Gere’em, w latach 20’ XX wieku odprowadzał dzień w dzień swojego opiekuna na dworzec Shibuya w Tokio i codziennie go z niego odbierał. Po śmierci właściciela Hachikō przychodził na peron codziennie o tych samych porach przez jeszcze dziesięć kolejnych lat, aż do własnej śmierci. Dziś w tamtym miejscu można oglądać pomnik tego słynnego Akita Inu. Historia rasy W swojej ojczyźnie — Japonii, Akity Inu były popularne na długo przed historią Hachikō. Dowody w postaci ich podobizn na glinianych naczyniach czy dzwonach wykonanych z brązu sugerują, że rasa ta może mieć już prawie pięć tysięcy lat. Badania z dziedziny genetyki molekularnej potwierdziły, że Akity Inu wraz z Shibą, chow-chowem i Shar Peiem należą do najbliżej spokrewnionych z wilkami ras psów, a tym samym do najstarszych ras azjatyckich. Teorii na temat dokładnego pochodzenia rasy Akita Inu jest wiele, pewne jest natomiast, że została ona odkryta w japońskim regionie Akita, skąd rozprzestrzeniła się na całą Japonię, a potem na europejski i amerykański kontynent. Japoński Akita Inu i amerykański Akita Do roku 1945 wywóz Akity z Japonii, gdzie była kulturalnym pomnikiem, był zakazany. Po zakończeniu II Wojny Światowej ilość przedstawicieli rasy Akita Inu znacznie się zmniejszyła, a ich wygląd i usposobienie znacznie się od siebie różniły. Z tych różnych typów Akity wykształciły się dwie linie: Akita japońska, która jest przybliżana w tym tekście, oraz Akita amerykańska, która powstała po tym, jak po wojnie amerykańcy żołnierze zabrali kilka osobników do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie rozpoczęto celową ich hodowle. W Japonii hodowcy postawili na odtworzenie pierwotnego charakteru i wyglądu rasy i w tym celu krzyżowali je z tak zwanymi Matagi Akitas. Obie rasy — zarówno pierwotne, nieco mniejsze japońskie Akity, jak i troszkę ciemniejsze i większe amerykańskie Akity — dziś są niezależnymi rasami uznanymi przez FCI. Zastosowanie Pierwotnie Akita pomagał w polowaniach na niedźwiedzie, dziki i ptactwo. Ponadto pełnił też często funkcję stróżującą. W XIX wieku Akita występował również niestety w okrutnych, krwawych walkach psów, które zostały zakazane dopiero w roku 1908. By walczące psy były jeszcze większe i silniejsze, krzyżowane były wówczas z rasą Tosa i mastifami. Swoje pracujące funkcje Akita jednak stracił, gdyż od jakiegoś czasu wykorzystywany jest głównie jako pies rodzinny i towarzyszący. Niemniej jednak siła, zmysł łowczy i instynkt obrońcy dają się w dzisiejszych przedstawicielach tej rasy wciąż wyraźnie dostrzec. Niezmiernie ważne wobec tego jest odpowiednie zaangażowanie fizyczne Akity oraz konsekwentne jego wychowanie, by mógł on doskonale spełniać się w roli psa rodzinnego. Wygląd Mimo iż Akita należy do grupy V FCI szpiców, mało pokaźnych rozmiarami, ta rasa stanowi pod tym względem wyjątek. Z wysokością w kłębie do 70 cm Akita jest bez wątpienia dużą rasą, dodatkowo o muskularnej, krępej budowie ciała. Szerokie czoło z pionową bruzdą pośrodku oraz charakterystyczne trójkątne uszy nadają Akitom roztropnego i dostojnego wyglądu. Typowy dla rasy jest również mocno zwinięty ogon, który Akita Inu noszą na plecach. Warianty barwne Akity Inu Sierść Akity w dotyku jest twarda i szorstka, posiada jednak miękki i gęsty podszerstek, który zapewnia psu niezawodną ochronę przed wiatrem i wilgocią. Umaszczenie sierści jest tradycyjnie bułane lub sezamowe (czerwona sierść z czarnymi końcówkami). Uznawane jest również umaszczenie pręgowane. Według standardu rasy wszystkie warianty barwne (poza jednobarwnymi białymi psami) powinny wykazywać znakowanie zwane „Urachiro“, oznaczające białe znaczenia po bokach kufy, na policzkach, szyi, piersi, tułowiu i ogonie oraz po wewnętrznej stronie kończyn przednich i tylnych. Celowa hodowla pierwotnego wzorca rasy Japończycy szybko zorientowali się, jak ważną częścią kultury ich kraju jest ta dostojna rasa psa, dlatego już w początkach XX wieku rozpoczęli jej celową hodowlę. Japończycy postawili na pierwotny wizerunek Akity i wszelkie inne starania hodowlane traktowali jako zbędne zabiegi zaburzające doskonały charakter rasy. Swoje starania skupili na tym, by wzmocnić pierwotne cechy rasy — wysokie łapy, typowa dla szpiców głowa, nieco węższa i krótsza postura niż u Akity amerykańskiego. W staraniach tych pomagało krzyżowanie Akit z Kishu Inu, japońskimi psami pociągowymi, chow-chowami oraz przede wszystkim wspomnianym już Matagi Ataki. Zdrowie i krzepkość najwyższym priorytetem hodowlanym Zachowanie pierwotnych cech rasy stanowi centrum zainteresowań hodowców — nie tylko w Japonii, ale i w wielu europejskich krajach. W ścisłej współpracy z naukowcami i badaczami hodowcy próbują zachować naturalne cechy Akity i jednocześnie wyeliminować możliwe defekty genetyczne. Celem nadrzędnym jest wyhodowanie zdrowego, społecznego psa. Zdrowie Akity Inu Niemniej jednak niektórzy przedstawiciele tej japońskiej rasy zmagają się wciąż z problemami zdrowotnymi. Zaliczają się do nich schorzenia skóry i włosia, zaburzenia autoimmunologiczne, postępujący zanik siatkówki, epilepsja, schorzenia tarczycy oraz niestety często występująca u tych psów dysplazja stawu biodrowego. W profesjonalnych i odpowiedzialnych hodowlach każde zwierzę sprawdzane jest od kątem prawdopodobieństwa wystąpienia tych chorób. Profesjonalni hodowcy robią wszystko, by zminimalizować maksymalnie ryzyko. Hodowla: DLACZEGO SZCZENIĘTA MUSZĄ MIEĆ RODOWODY? Jeśli zdecydujesz się na przygarnięcie psa rasy Akita, postaraj się znaleźć najpierw profesjonalnego, godnego zaufania hodowcę, który jest członkiem związku należącego do organizacji dachowej. Tylko w ten sposób zyskasz pewność, że otrzymasz zdrowego, zsocjalizowanego psa o stabilnej osobowości. Unikając pseudohodowli oferujących pieski w atrakcyjnych cenach ale bez rodowodów, nie tylko sobie wyświadczasz przysługę, ale całej rasie Akita Inu. Pożywienie dla Akity Inu Dla długiego i zdrowego życia psa niezbędne jest odpowiednio dostosowane do jego potrzeb pożywienie. Przy wyborze karmy powinieneś więc poza ceną, uwzględnić jej jakość i to ona powinna być decydująca. Nie oznacza to naturalnie, że automatycznie masz kupować najdroższą z dostępnych karm. Niezależnie od ceny powinieneś rzucić okiem na skład. Karma dla psa powinna być przede wszystkim zbilansowana i zaopatrywać we wszystkie niezbędne składniki odżywcze. Wymagające podniebienia? Akity Inu mają opinię wybrednych psów, stawiających wysokie wymagania względem pożywienia. Czasami faktycznie znalezienie idealnej karmy dla psa może zająć dłuższą chwilę. Unikaj jednak zmieniania karmy na nową zbyt często, zawsze dawaj najpierw szansę podniebieniu psa, by przyzwyczaiło się do jej smaku, i żołądkowi psa, by porządnie ją strawił. Zbyt częsta zmiana pożywienia jest obciążająca dla organizmu psa i może prowadzić do różnych dolegliwości, na przykład biegunek lub wymiotów. Do nowej karmy zawsze przyzwyczajaj pupila, stopniowo zmieniając dotychczas stosowaną karmę nową, aż do całkowitego jej zastąpienia. Jakie pożywienie jest dla Akity właściwe? Mówiąc najprościej, karma dla psa powinna się składać przede wszystkim z mięsa (ok. 70%) oraz warzyw (od 20 do 30%). Zbóż organizmy psów nie potrzebują wcale. Podobnie środki słodzące, na przykład cukry, czy sztuczne wzmacniacze smaku również nie należą zdecydowanie do tego, co w psiej misce powinno się znaleźć. Ponieważ Akity mają tendencję do popadania na alergie skórne, najlepiej zrezygnować z karm zawierających wieprzowinę i większe ilości soi. Za dużo smakołyków między posiłkami również Akitom niespecjalnie służy. Dwie porcje pokarmu dziennie w zupełności im wystarczają. Dla Akit zaleca się najczęściej mięso wołowe, jagnięcinę i mięso strusia — w jakiej formie, to już zależy od preferencji Twoich i pupila. Przy podawaniu mięsa suchego musisz jednak zwracać uwagę na to, by pies przyjmował odpowiednie ilości płynów. U wielu psów rasy Akita sprawdza się doskonale dieta surowa typu BARF. Pielęgnacja Do zdrowia naszych czworonożnych pupili przyczynia się również odpowiednia pielęgnacja. Zasadniczo twarde i raczej krótkie futerko Akity, które nawiasem posiada niesamowitą zdolność samooczyszczenia, nie stawia wysokich wymagań względem pielęgnacji sierści. Nieco inaczej wygląda to niestety w czasie wymiany sierści dwa razy w roku. By pozbyć się starego, luźnego włosia z futra psa, nieodzowne jest codziennie porządne szczotkowanie. Sport Na pierwszy rzut oka Akita może się wydawać pod tym względem wymagającą rasą, jednak od codziennych intensywnych jednostek treningowych i trudnych wyzwań intelektualnych pies tej rasy woli raczej spokojne, długie spacery. Do kogo pasuje Akita Inu? Akita potrzebuje doświadczonego właściciela, który zna się dobrze na wychowaniu psa oraz dysponuje czasem i chęcią na konsekwentne i intensywne układanie Akity oraz jego rozległą socjalizację, by móc wieść z nim harmonijne życie. Należy wziąć pod uwagę, że Akita nigdy nie będzie się specjalnie cieszył ze spotkania z innymi psami — jest psim outsiderem i już. Wystarczy mu jego ludzka rodzina. Jeśli marzysz o psie, którego będziesz mógł zabrać ze sobą wszędzie i, który kocha, gdy dużo dzieje się wokół — to nie Akita. Jeśli jednak odpowiada Ci dostojny i niezależny charakter Akity, możesz zyskać naprawdę wiernego i oddanego kompana.